A New Wolf
by KougasPuppy
Summary: kouga gets a new member for his trib...its a girl...she is in love with kouga and will not let anyone or anything touch him...R&R...
1. Default Chapter

**A New Wolf  
Chapter 1**  
  
"Katana wake up! Kouga is here," said a woman. A girl with long black hair and wolf ears opened her eyes. "I don't care! I don't want to switch clans!" "Yes you do...you know you do...now hurry up and get dressed...he is waiting" the woman left and katana rose from the ground onto her feet. She smoothed out her ears and tail. She used her claws like a brush and brushed her hair. She put on a black kimono that had long sleeves. So long that they covered her hands. She then but on long black pants (like kikyos) and walked out of her tent to see kouga and a couple of wolves standing there.  
  
She blushed when kougas eyes meet hers. Katana had a huge crush on kouga. She was happy but she was also sad that she had to change clans. But she was not to worried about it. "Kouga I am really thankful that you are taking katana into your clan...she has been though soo much at such a tender age" said a woman. She shot the woman a glare. "Mother wolf I am 18 now!" kouga smiled. "Its no problem...katana come lets go...sorry for leaving in such a hurry mother wolf...I have things to do" katana walked over to kouga. Her big pants sweeping the ground as she walked. "No problem kouga" said mother wolf. Katana turned into a black wolf. "Katana why are you in your true form?" kouga asked. "I would rather walk like this then as a human...you should try it some day." Katana said angrily. "Well off you go then," said mother wolf. Katana and the other wolfs got a head start and kouga followed.  
  
(A/n- just to let you know kouga and katana are walking on a path in the woods...just incase you are wondering where they are )  
  
"So katana how dose it feel to be with my clan...?" "Am I supposed to feel different?" she said smartly "You know you remind me of a mutt named inuyasha" katana raised an eyebrow "Is that a complement?" "No" Katana growled and started to talk to the other wolves. "You know katana you really stand out...you are the only black wolf here" kouga said with a small giggle. "Shut it kouga!"  
Meanwhile Inuyasha nose smelled the air. "...Kougas clan is coming this way...and it seems like his clan is stronger..."

* * *

OK! That's chapter one...sorry its short but my chapters will get longer...and then you will be begging to make them shorter R&R love ya lots 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"KOUGA THERES A HOT SPRING OVER THERE!!!! HOT SPRING HOT SPRING!" Kouga sighed. "You know you don't act like an 18 year old...more like a 12 year old...and we are not stopping". Katana let out a small whimper and gave kouga puppy eyes. "EH! No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"  
  
At the hot spring

"Weeeee" katana threw her cloths off and jumped in the hot spring. Kouga sat with his back at katana. "Kouga come in!" kouga did not answer. Katana got out grabbed his ponytail and dragged him into the hot spring. "KATANA! YOUR NAKED!" "Yeah so what...you're acting like you've never seen a naked chick before" kouga sat in the hot spring. His face was as red as katana's eyes. Katana swam over to kouga. Kouga blushed a deep red when his nose touched hers. "Katana...what are you doing?" katana leaned in to kiss him but stopped when she heard a loud thud nearby. The wolves started to growl. "Something's coming" katana got out of the hot spring and put her cloths back on. "Wait katana what where you about to do...?" kouga got out and did a doggy shake to dry himself off.  
  
Katana pulled him close to her and kissed him. Kouga was puzzled. "What was that" "SIT BOY!" katana turned around and saw a girl coming to the hot spring. "KAGOME WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STOP AT EVERY DAMN HOT SPRING!" "Because I want to...OH kougas here" kouga walked over to kagome. "How's my beautiful kagome today eh?" katanas eyes narrowed. 'What dose he mean HIS' katana walked in front of kouga. "Who are you?" katana asked. "Oh I am kagome...who are you?" "Hmph I don't give my name to humans such as yourself" katana went over to inuyasha and helped him up. "You must be inuyasha...it's sad that you are controlled by a human" inuyasha ripped his arm out of katanas hands. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT? YOUR JUST A DIRTY ANIMAL!". Katana slapped inuyasha and he went flying into the hot spring. "There ya go take a bath...you where the one that smelled". Inuyasha, kouga, and kagome stared at katana. "What?"  
  
That night at kougas den "I did not know you had power like that! Do you have jewel shards in your arm" katana stretched out across the floor. "Nope its all natural " kouga sat next to katana. He tail started to wag. "Katana...when you kissed me...what did it mean?" katana smiled showing her fangs. "What do you think it meant?" kouga thought "that you lust for me and you want me right here right now" katana giggled "nope...it meant that I love you...kouga...I have know you for a long time...and ever since the day I laid eyes on you...I have loved you...I don't know if you feel the same...because of the human and all...sleep on it...and tell me how you feel in the morning". Katana curled up next to the wolves and went to sleep. Kouga tried to go to sleep but was kept up by his thoughts. 'She loves me...I love her to...but I also love kagome...maybe I should go to sesshoumaru...he's a ladies man...I think...no I am gonna figure this out...dammit' kouga looked at katana. She was drooling. "Well I have known katana longer...and she will live as long as I do...so I have my choice" Next morning Katana woke up at the crack of dawn. She stretched out and disighded to go for a walk. She told on of kougas men that she was going for a walk. He nodded and katana left. As she walked she thought about kouga and about how much she loved him. Katana sighed and looked at a bracilet that had red and black beads on it. 'A bracelet that holds something powerful...remove it...and suffer!' "Those words hunt me to this day..." "What words" katana turned around and saw kouga standing there. "Kouga...its nothing" kouga took katanas hands. "Katana...I thought about what you said last night and...well...I love you to..." katana blushed. Kouga kissed her softly. When he broke away he looked her in the eyes. "Will you be my mate?" katana nodded. Kouga smiled and kissed her.

* * *

The End...lol I am just kidding. Lots of stuff happens in this story...well...I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTER 3! I do have ideas...but I would love to hear some of yours...ok R&R PLEASE! Wuv ya lots...p.s yeah...I don't know if you have noticed...but katana has a split personality and sorry for any OCCNESS you might catch 


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Side Of Me

Chapter 3  
  
OK! Chapter 3 is here...if you where waiting...this chapter is sad...  
  
kouga-its in katanas POV!  
  
Me-thanx for reviews from sugar and kaniki-san

* * *

It's late at night...and I lay awake in kougas arms. All I could think about was what time of mouth it was...the time of month when the bracelet over powers me and I must feed it...human blood. I got out of kougas arms and ran outside. My eyes turn black...my hands turn into paws...my fangs become sharper...I get on all fours and howl at the rising moon. I run off into the days mist searching for prey...I find a helpless little girl that wondered to far...the sound of her screams filled my ears. The only sound I hear is the sound of my paws hitting the ground as I run. I come across and young lady...tall with black hair. I stared at her...she stared at me. I jumped for her neck but got hit out of the way by a huge weapon. I tried aging...and succeeded...I hold her neck as she gasp for air...she stopped breathing. The blood ran down her neck and into my mouth. "SANGO!" said a voice. I quickly jumped back ready to defend myself. "SANGO!" More voices filled my ears. Finally they all came into view. A young monk and the girl and demon I saw at the spring. An arrow came after me and hit me in the shoulder. I growled and jumped for the girl but got slashed by the demon. I was out numbered I had to back down. I growled...telling them that this is not over. I ran off into the night.  
  
Pov ends  
  
"A ookami youkai" inuyasha said putting his sword into its holder. Miroku kneeled down by sangos lifeless body. "I bet kouga sent that wolf after us"inuyasha said angrily. "But that wolf was black...most of kougas wolfs are brown" kagome pointed out. "That new wolf...the female one...she had a black tail"inuyasha said smartly making his point that it was kouga. Miruko stood up. "Who ever it is we must find it and kill it!" miroku said angrily. "Why so you can avenge sango" "sit boy!" inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "For being a jerk!" inuyasha shoot kagome a glare.  
  
Katanas Pov  
  
"So they plan ageist me...no matter I will kill the off one at a time" I said to myself as I walked back to the cave. But I must keep this a secret from kouga...even if it kills me...I can't tell him about the bracelet.

* * *

See I told you it was sad anyways I hope it was good R&R


End file.
